Gathering
At Gatherings, you may discuss: matings, kits, who shall RP which kits, the deaths of old RP cats, the making of new RP cats, new rules you wish for the admins to add, and the making of a new admin, and you can just chat. 1st Gathering: Feb.1-10 Hello, Tis I, Bloodstar. This is our first gathering, and I'd like to discuss somethings: #Moony has been gobally banned, if you havn't heard, and the Staff do not discuss the banments of users, so I don't know why, but I am the new head admin. #Please discuss who you think should be the new admin #And last but not least: Any new caln/groupes you'd like to make Well, bye for now, please reply ಠ_ಠ StarfallHailflower 02:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Bloody!!! How will we decide who will be admin if Panda wants to be it. I would like to be the administrator but it should be fair. I also think we should start making rouge cats so we can balance out the clan and rogues. And why did Monny get banned? Also can there be two administrators? Finally if we are going to have a rouge group we can always activate Fang Group.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 03:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I dont want to hurt anyone's feelings, so you and her should work it out.Thats an awesome idea. Yes Fang Groupe will still be around. The Staff don't discuss the banment of other users, that is what meighan has told me, and by two Admins do you mean me and some-one else, or me you and panda? StarfallHailflower 21:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Panda said I could be the other admin.her wall under who will[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Would loners be considered as rogues? I would like to be a loner, and maybe a rogue as well. Is that what we talk about at Gatherings, or....Gathering-cat-stuff? RedPandaPotter 00:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll make a loners pagee in a minute Panda, and it says above what we talk about in gatherings. StarfallHailflower 01:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh!! *blushes* Sorry! RedPandaPotter 01:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine :) StarfallHailflower 01:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) On the RP pages [Mossy Land, etc.] shouldn't it be updated to moon 2, also I added a new Loner's Camp page I hope you don't mind.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 02:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Also I think we should make it so that you don't have to ask to join the clan and we should also have a page of clan talk that we make up.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 22:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I did the moon two on mossy land. And if we dont make people ask, then chaos might insue, but if you think its not nessisary, then I guess we dont have to, and what do you mean by "a page of clan talk"? StarfallHailflower 22:10, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I mean like "mouse-dung" and stuff like that, like a dictionary of that stuff,. Also we need to discuss what the names of Starfall, and Hailflower's kits.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) How do you ask someone if any of their cats wants to be one of your cats' mates? That sounds kind of awkward, unless they were made for each other like Hailflower and Starfall....I plan to make Wing like Fang, but I think it'd be kind of funny if she found out he already had a mate...RedPandaPotter 23:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Just ask Bloody and he'll tell you yes or no That's what I did with Hailflower[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, but look at Fangs charie page and ducksplash, when you make a link to your user page put User:Ducksplash, not Ducksplash, that would be a charie page XD StarfallHailflower 23:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ok look^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) "Many" LOL RedPandaPotter 23:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you still only RP five cats, and not mate with your own cats? RedPandaPotter 23:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll change the mate rule, but yes only 5 per clan/group. and His kits are "Uncountable" XD StarfallHailflower 23:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think we should do away with the 5 cats rule^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I dont, cause then it gets to hard to RP with all of them. StarfallHailflower 23:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Does any cat want to be Sandpaw (new DarkClan apprentice I'm making)'s mentor?RedPandaPotter 23:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I had already changed the rule about mateing your own cats, and I will if I have a warrior in DarkClan StarfallHailflower 23:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Troutshine can be Sandpaw's and Bloody, we need to discuss what Hailflower and Starfall's kits are going to be named.[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Post something on the Grathering page. StarfallHailflower 23:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) What^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh....EPIC FAIL, this is the grather page XD well, lets talk about it :D StarfallHailflower 23:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC) OK first how many will they have?[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I was thinkin 1 (see Mossy Land . StarfallHailflower 23:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) And I was thing 4 see Mossy Land [[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I did thats alright :) StarfallHailflower 23:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 23:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome :) StarfallHailflower 23:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think we should change The max. Five charries rule[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, how about 7? StarfallHailflower 00:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) That sounds better and do kits count?[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) If they're from two of your own cats yes, if its like Starfall and Hailflower kinda, you can have 7 normal and three kit in the StarXHail case....does that make sense? StarfallHailflower 00:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ummmm no^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh...sorry XD Ill re-explain: It doesnt count if you do it like Starfall and Hailflower are, but does if you mate your own cats. But if you do it the Starfall and Hailflower way, and 1 user takes three kits or more, then it will count but if they do two or less that it doesnt...is that better? StarfallHailflower 00:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) OK^^[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) YAY ITS BETTER :D StarfallHailflower 00:36, February 4, 2012 (UTC) lol[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) So are you every gonna write those stories on World of Fanfictions wiki? StarfallHailflower 00:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I Need To Don't I[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...soon Imma have to put them up for adoption....have you ever read the Skulduggery Pleasent series? StarfallHailflower 00:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 00:47, February 4, 2012 (UTC) They're SOOOOOO F**KING AWESOME READ THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! StarfallHailflower 00:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ok[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 01:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL StarfallHailflower 01:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I had to get off[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 14:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I think we should make another rouge group, to oppose Fang Group[[User:Ducksplash|'Hailflower+']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Starfall=❤']] 15:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was thinking that Fang would have once been a member of Mossclan, maybe even starfall's bro., and that he'd declair war, and we'd make a war battle ground page and fight it out, what do you think? [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 17:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, and Rosefall used to be part of DarkClan[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 17:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, after that we can have another rouge group [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 17:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) OK[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 17:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC)\ So, this goes out to all users, If there is nothing left to dicuss, I will lock this page untill March 1st. You have untill Monday the 6th to reply. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 17:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) WAIT! I think that the other rogue group should be formed by exiled Clan cats....if it wasn't already.RedPandaPotter 19:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Good Idea^^[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 19:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ...there arnt going to be any exiled clan cats..the only clan going to war is Mossclan [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 19:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone want to be Featherwing's mate? I want one of her kits to be a medicine cat's apprentice, but she doesn't have a mate, unless, do you think she should break the warrior code and have a rogue/other Clan mate? RedPandaPotter 21:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ...Is in against the warrior code? I dont remember, but a Queen isn't required to tell who her mate is, so who dont really new anyone to be here mate, plus, these are pretty new clans, so everyone was either a kittpet, rouge, or loner, so it wouldn't matter. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sarrows 21:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm unlocking this page for a quick notice. On the Bringers of Apocalypse page, I'm gonna make a followers page, you'll be seing a lot more of them, and I'm gonna let some cats join them and....well, you'll see. [[User:Bloodstar18|'China']]Sorrows 23:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) OK^^[[User:Ducksplash|'♫♪']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Too much music, Too little Time']] 23:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 18:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Gathering: March 1-10 Hello, Tis I, Bloodstar. This is our second gathering, and I'd like to discuss somethings: #Everyone should go to The Vote Page, and vote on ALL motions that are there, two of them only have like, three more days counting the day this was made. #Please discuss any problems you are having with thw wiki #And last but not least: Help us think about ways to get more users. Well, bye for now, please reply ಠ_ಠ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 15:34, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ducksplash is here...[[User:Ducksplash|'Loading']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'████████████ 99%']] 17:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ummm.....okay, do you have anything useful to contribute? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 18:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, Frankly NO![[User:Ducksplash|'Loading']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'████████████ 99%']] 01:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay.....then why did you post? This is a serious page and we don't need spam on here [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 02:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) No. I forgot what I was going to post but now I remembered, Shellsplash and Fallowkit Died this moon.[[User:Ducksplash|'Loading']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'████████████ 99%']] 03:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Fallowkit? Why? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 03:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I thought it would be good if Specklekit turned evil, and that was one of the events leading up to it, also Specklekit and Pouncekit(Fallowkit's Siblings) are now apprentices.[[User:Ducksplash|'Loading']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'████████████ 99%']] 13:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but have the been around for six weeks? Oh, and from now on it'll be six weeks instead of six moons - thats jiust to long. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 16:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I know but you need to change the rules and is that for everything, and no, because when I created them they were already two moons old...[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 17:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, alright :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 17:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Any other news?[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 18:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, not that I can think of....I already say what was on my mind. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 19:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) OK I have some, Glitteringfrost moved to the elder's den and Olivekit, and Cedarkit have reached their sixth moon(Do they have to become apprentices?)[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 19:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) What clan are they in? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Broken Mirrors And A Black Cat's Cold Stare']][[User talk:Bloodstar18| Walk Under Ladders On My Way To Hell, I'll Meet You There]] 19:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) DarkClan [[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 19:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay, We'll start the ceremony tomorrow. BloodStar 19:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) OK[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 19:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) So....Shellsplash, do you have anything to say? BloodStar 19:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Me? (It's Ducksplash)[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 19:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) .....Nooooooo Shellsplash, the other active user. BloodStar 19:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Who is Shellsplash? On the vote page it says WingClan is approved, does that mean I can make the clans now? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 19:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It's Splashcloud bloody and Yellowclaw is having kits this moon.![[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 19:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Opps, okay, Yes splash. and okay ducky. BloodStar 19:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yellowclaw's Kits are going to be named Brindlekit and Icekit..[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 22:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ummm....okay. Thanks for letting me know? BloodStar 23:12, March 3, 2012 (UTC) OK I just wanted to say, also I'm going to kill off Runninghorse[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 23:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Is he/she up for adoption? BloodStar 23:28, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Nope, He's Going to die of old age[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 23:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, and I replied to you on WingClan. BloodStar 23:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) OK[[User:Ducksplash|'The dead can't hurt you 'cause they're already dead, ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'but when they're dead they can sure make you hurt yourselves']] 23:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Gathering 3 April 1-10 Hey guys, you should be able to edit this, so let me know if you can't. I have a few things to discuss: #Since panda has been absent for so long, should her admin powers be taken away, and her newspaper artical until she gets back? #If so who should take the artical and who should be admin? #Hailflower and Star shine will have their kits on the 16th #I'm thinking about maybe make the newspaper every other we, what do you think? #Oh and next month on the 9th we will start the second great war. So discuss and may the odds be evr in your favor :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 17:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Since WingClan is too far away they won't be in the second great war right? Splash Rain falls from the clouds making splashes 17:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Splash: Probably Things to discuss: 1. Sorry Panda, but I think they should be taken away from her 2. I could take the artical temporarily and Splash could be the new admin. 3. Is it Starfall or Starshine? 4. I agree 5. OK Notes: Red should be told that we are talking about all of this.Ducksplash[[User talk:Ducksplash|'talk']] 17:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Splash: Yes, and WingClan is in a diff. time period that The other clans Ducky #You need do click the number thing next to the like button so it'll come out like this #Okay, will do #Thats fine #Starfall, I've gotten confused again xD #Okay #The bringers will also be involved I've already told her to edit more, but if you feel like tell her, that I honestly dont care. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 18:04, April 1, 2012 (UTC) OK, I only have one more thing I want to discuss, I think we should Archive this page, the first three and the Vote page, thery're both getting kinda long.Ducksplash[[User talk:Ducksplash|'talk']] 18:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Wait untill next gathering, than we'll do both. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 18:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) OK...We also need to make the Project pages.Ducksplash[[User talk:Ducksplash|'talk']] 18:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will in just a minute, [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 19:01, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ThanksDucksplash[[User talk:Ducksplash|'talk']] 19:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) No prob. I'll do it later tonight, when I have more time. Okay, So anything else? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 19:37, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nothing from me, besides Bloody, maybe you could update the community messages to tell a little about the wiki.Ducksplash[[User talk:Ducksplash|'talk']] 20:48, April 1, 2012 (UTC) It's a warrior cats rp wiki...what more is there to tell? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 22:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) It was just an Idea.Ducksplash[[User talk:Ducksplash|'talk']] 02:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Okie. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blueberry Kisses ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I told you baby, I'd love you maybe']] 02:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Anymore News?Ducksplash[[User talk:Ducksplash|'Talk!']] 22:52, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Not from me [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[Message wall:Bloodstar18|'I'll Be Here Tomorrow To Highfive You Yesterday']] 22:59, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Gathering 4 May 1-10 I, Ducky would like to bring some things to your attention. Things To Discuss #Hailflower and Starfall have had Shinekit, Pinekit, Sunkit, and Frogkit. #The Great War will start on the 9th Canceled due to school concerns. #Eaglefur now posses full Rollback/Chat Mod rights. I think that's about all for me at this timeDucksplashTalk! YOU need to ShipHailXStar! 02:54, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Can we maybe hold off on the war? MossClan is the only active clan,and splash can edit more durning the summer, so can we maybe start it june 16th? [[User:Bloodstar18|'We All Want Somebody']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18| We All Want Love]] 20:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Fine with meDucksplashTalk! YOU need to ShipHailXStar! 21:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay [[User:Bloodstar18|'We All Want Somebody']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18| We All Want Love]] 21:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I have magic powers!! -User:Eaglefur What Eagle?DucksplashTalk! YOU need to ShipHailXStar! 21:31, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:WCCRPW stuff Category:FlameClan Category:RainClan Category:DarkClan Category:MossClan Category:Loner's Camp Category:Fang Group Category:Bringers of Apocalypse Category:Community Category:WCCRPW stuff Category:FlameClan Category:RainClan Category:DarkClan Category:MossClan Category:Loner's Camp Category:Fang Group Category:Bringers of Apocalypse Category:Community Category:WingClan